


Технический прогресс

by pestraya_lenta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Return of Hastur - August Derleth
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hastur (Cthulhu Mythos) - Freeform, Адская Повседневность, производственная драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta
Summary: Хастур Неизрекаемый не прекращает попыток Вернуться
Kudos: 11





	Технический прогресс

Мало кто знает, что до Слова, которое, как известно, было вначале, в пространстве миров царил полный бардак. И когда Слово ознаменовало рождение новенького мира, некоторые обитатели Изначального бардака весьма им заинтересовались. Ведь где новый мир — там новые разумные существа, а где новые разумные существа — там бесконечный простор для господства, самоутверждения и страдания.

И если с господством у пришлых Древних пока не складывалось, то со страданием все было отлично, с какой стороны ни посмотри.

Щелястое окно маленького — но все-таки отдельного! — кабинета Хастура выходило в Большой пыточный зал*. Из окна вечно тянуло дымом, гарью и тонким ароматом кипящих кислот. Принявший один из своих истинных обликов Хастур вольготно раскинул щупальца по кабинету и внимал доносившимся воплям грешников.

Точное количество падших ангелов никому не известно. Сначала их забыли пересчитать на Небе, в самом начале Падения, а уж потом и вовсе не стали — все равно нет ведомости, в которой можно было бы проставлять крестики. Поэтому почти никто не заметил, что в Ад прибыло чуть больше сверхъестественных сущностей, чем отправилось с Неба — к падшим ангелам примкнули некоторые Древние, проникшие сквозь оболочку еще очень молодого и не успевшего окрепнуть мира.

Из своих Хастур очень быстро вычислил Дагон — до сих пор они, столкнувшись в узких адских коридорах, старательно отворачивались друг от друга. Еще изредка на общих адских собраниях появлялся Ньярлахотеп — он предпочитал ошиваться в мире людей.

Ну и, конечно, Хастур догадывался, что где-то в Аду обретался и старый его враг Ктулху, но обнаружить его пока не удавалось, хотя и следовало бы: похоже, именно этот сукин сын сорвал Хастуру возвращение в мир людей в 30-х годах XX века. Скорее всего, именно из-за этого идиота — а Ктулху, по мнению Хастура, никогда не отличался умом — старый Амос Туттл погиб до срока и не смог принять Хастура в свое тело, а потом еще и с его племянником Полом все сорвалось. Хастур и Ктулху тогда знатно подрались, но получить тело Пола Туттла ни один из них не смог.

А Хастур очень хотел в человеческое тело — не ради тела, конечно, а ради обретения через него полного могущества, а затем и власти — не только над людьми, но и над бывшими коллегами и противниками. Выдаваемый воистину адской канцелярией суррогат человеческого тела для обретения могущества, конечно же, не годился.

Иногда Хастуру казалось, что Вельзевул о чем-то догадывается, но по большей части он был уверен, что она не знает даже того, что ей следует о чем-то знать. 

Сам он, не скрываясь, носил желтое и порой с удовольствием отращивал щупальца. Вопросов могущественному Князю Ада не задавали.

~

В производственных цехах неизменно бурлила жизнь. Кое-как протиснувшись мимо лязгающего, скрипящего, гудящего и громыхающего оборудования, Хастур вышел на неожиданно просторный участок. Посреди участка стоял стол, обширный и густо заваленный чертежами — очевидно рабочими, испещренными пометками и чем-то изгвазданными. Над столом, упираясь мохнатыми кулаками в чертежи, нависал крупный демон. Демон рычал, с его оскаленных клыков капала слюна и прожигала и без того плешивую шкурку мелкого беса, повинно склонившего голову.

За царящей в цеху какофонией Хастур не очень понимал суть разноса, да она его и не интересовала. Небрежным жестом смахнув провинившегося, он шагнул к столу.

— Жди, — хмуро рявкнул на него демон, хотя Хастур и рта раскрыть не успел. — Видишь, что этот урод наделал?

Хастур не видел. По его мнению, здесь, на производстве, всегда творился примерно одинаковый бардак — вернее, здесь творился бардак высшей пробы, с каждым посещением, кажется, все более приближающийся к его родному Изначальному хаосу. Но спорить с ушедшим разбираться демоном было бессмысленно и почти опасно — все-таки глава Отдела разработки и изготовления пыточного оборудования**. Важная шишка.

Осложнялось все тем, что терпение Хастура было на исходе. Он уже слегка пожелтел и испытывал горячее, тянущее желание выпустить пару щупалец.

Или уничтожить все вокруг, тоже хорошее дело. В смысле, плохое. То есть не важно, важно, что хочется.

Наконец демон вернулся. Хмуро зыркнул, обошел стол, будто отгородился им от Хастура, и вновь уперся в ворох бумаг лапами.

— Не готова твоя хрень, — буркнул он.

— Что значит — не готова? — голос Хастура звучал так спокойно, что он сам его не расслышал. Но демон его понял — по губам читал, что ли?

— А то и значит — не готова, — рыкнул он. — Вас много, а у нас — кадровые проблемы, — он махнул лапой в сторону, и Хастур обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как мелкого кудрявого беса наматывает на токарный станок***.

Чаша терпения Хастура переполнилась. Почему его должна волновать чужая текучка кадров? Или, может быть, он должен начать сочувствовать этой мелочи? Он, Князь Ада, Древний, Хастур Неизрекаемый?! Всколыхнулись полы желтого плаща, к закопченному потолку цеха взметнулись и угрожающе затанцевали щупальца — Хастур пытался выбрать, что он разнесет первым.

На производстве, как водится, никто ни ухом не повел, ни рыло не повернул.

— Ты щупальца-то прибери, — оскалился демон и ткнул лапой в висящие на стене плакаты. Хастур присмотрелся — и щупальца убрал. Сопровождающиеся красочными картинками слова «Не суй копыта под пресс» и «Не нависай ушами над сверлильным станком» выглядели весьма убедительно. — Так-то, — продолжил демон. — А то затянет, перемелет в фарш, не успеешь «Охрана труда!» пропищать. И не бугурть так, сделаем мы твою херовину. Я сообщу.

Хастур кивнул и побрел к выходу, старательно обходя станки, дурно пахнущие лужи и горы промасленной ветоши. Куда больше вселенского господства ему сейчас хотелось уронить где-нибудь тут горящую спичку.

~

Требовавшаяся Хастуру «херовина» должна была настраиваться на волну человеческой души и помогать проникать в нее — по-настоящему, полностью, подчинять ее себе, существовать в ней — а не просто влиять, подталкивая к дурному.

Жалкие местные игры.

Прежде он пытался действовать через книги, играть на человеческом любопытстве и тщеславии, но ни одна из попыток не увенчалась успехом. Тем временем в человеческий мир пришел прогресс, и Хастур решил, что наступило время и ему искать новые пути.

В Отделе разработки пообещали подумать, не догадываясь, разумеется, о его финальной цели. Подумали — и сделали. Хастуру сообщили о готовности спустя три года после подачи заявки и через месяц после его визита — необыкновенно быстро по адским меркам. 

Возможно, щупальца все-таки произвели на них большее впечатление, чем он думал.

За это время Хастур успел присмотреть жертву. И теперь, спустя шестьдесят лет после предыдущего провала, он наконец сможет по-настоящему Вернуться!..

... А пока он возносился сквозь земную твердь к загородному дому своего будущего тела. Вознесению мешала громоздкая машина, но Хастура ничто не могло бы сейчас остановить — ни корни деревьев, ни даже бетонная плитка, продирание через которую Хастур ознаменовал особенно эффектным раскатом грома.

Да, разумеется, в человеческом мире бушевала буря. Древние Боги не приходят в тишине, это было бы возмутительно и неподобающе.

Двери коттеджа, наружную и несколько межкомнатных, Хастур смел и разнес в щепки. Жертва обнаружилась на втором этаже — скрючившийся от страха мужчина в нелепой полосатой пижаме и домашних туфлях, он сжимал в руках предмет размером с кирпич. Жалкое оружие развеселило Хастура, и он позволил себе рассмеяться, извиваясь щупальцами и запрокидывая безликую голову к потолку.

— Испытываешь ли ты счастье, смертный? — прошипел-проклокотал он. — Готов ли отдать свою жалкую жизнь во имя возрождения Хастура?!

Смертный стиснул пальцы так, что, казалось, раздавит свою хрупкую игрушку, зубы его стучали, и он не мог вымолвить ни слова.

— Довольно, — Хастур почти захлебывался от нетерпения. — Прими же меня!..

Щупальце перекинуло на приспособлении нужный тумблер — и одновременно предмет в руках человека пискнул и зашипел. В воздухе заискрило, тоненько зазвенело — и раздался оглушительный взрыв.

  
~

— ... Полагаю, — демон Кроули заправил за ухо прядь отвратительно длинных рыжих волос, — столь успешно внедренная мной мобильная связь сослужит силам зла хорошую службу. В смысле, во имя Сатаны! — торопливо закончил он и выключил проектор.

Дагон внимала почти благосклонно, по лицу Вельзевул как обычно невозможно было хоть что-то понять. Коротко кивнув, она первая покинула демонстрационный зал, за ней потянулись остальные.

Не прошло и десяти минут, как Хастур остался один. Перед его глазами все еще стоял предмет, который сжимала в руках его несостоявшаяся жертва. Предмет, из-за которого, как объяснили ему в Отделе разработки, не сработало их приспособление — что-то там было про волны и частоты, и дальше Хастур не дослушал, испепелив присланного с объяснениями беса.

И этот предмет был как две капли воды похож на «мобильный телефон», «внедрением» которого только что хвастался Кроули.

Вот, значит, кто во всем виноват.

~

Ссутулившись и запихнув руки в карманы потрепанного плаща, Хастур торопливо шел по казавшемуся бесконечным коридору. На весь коридор тянулась очередь, сидящие на грязном полу или привалившиеся к влажным стенам обитатели Ада тихонько переговаривались или угрюмо молчали. Изредка кто-то начинал визгливо хрюкать Хастуру вслед, но его быстро затыкали — самому Хастуру даже не было нужды оборачиваться.

Голова очереди упиралась в дверь кабинета. Отпихнув возмущенно пискнувшего беса, Хастур вошел внутрь.

— Подождите за дверью, — не поднимая головы, буркнула Вельзевул.

С наслаждением приняв истинную форму, Хастур оплел щупальцами половину кабинета и оперся об одно из них подбородком.

— А, — произнесла Вельзевул и выдернула из-под слизистых присосок на щупальцах Хастура кипу документов. Подумала, брезгливо поморщилась — и швырнула их в угол, где уже скопилась приличная гора. Хастуру показалось, что он узнал среди них свой последний отчет. — Ты. Чего нужно?

— Отдай мне Кроули, — потребовал Хастур.

— Зачем тебе?

— Достал он меня, паршивец. Помучаю и убью. Не насовсем, а так... Без твоего разрешения как-то... — Хастур задумался. Представления о правильном и неправильном он имел весьма смутные. — Как-то не так.

Вельзевул сцепила пальцы и негромко зажужжала. Задумчиво и немного рассеянно, определил для себя Хастур.

— Не могу, — наконец призналась Вельзевул. — Хастур, мне для тебя не жалко, но не могу. За ним Наверху присматривают. — Она ткнула пальцем в потолок. Задрав голову, Хастур с затаенным раздражением заметил, что в кабинете Вельзевул потолки почти не протекают.

— Гавриил?.. — мрачно уточнил он.

— Не, — Вельзевул поморщилась. — С Гавриилом я бы договорилась. Еще выше. И даже сбоку. 

Хастуру вспомнились гуляющие по адским курилкам слухи о том, что Вельзевул по субботам пьет в человеческом мире с Метатроном. 

— Сбоку?

— Смерть. Не понимаю, но что-то там у них было... или будет. Не спрашивай. И не клубись мне тут, — сердито закончила Вельзевул.

Хастур разочарованно опустил взметнувшиеся было щупальца. Не сказав ни слова, он перекинулся в подобие человеческого тела — для истинной формы адские коридоры были узковаты — и вышел, вместо прощания мстительно хлопнув дверью.

Убивать Кроули нельзя — это Вельзевул дала понять ясно. Но и совсем не трогать его не велела. А значит — значит, как-то отыграться он сможет.

Нужно только дождаться подходящего момента.

_____

*Примерно каждое третье поколение серийных демонов собирало подписи под петицией о переименовании Большого пыточного зала в Бесконечный пыточный зал — мол, и суть лучше отражает, и звучит внушительнее, и романтики добавляет. Вельзевул сначала испепеляла петицию, а потом на каждый промах подчиненных грозилась, что все-таки согласует переименование — потому что провинившиеся должны страдать. Подчиненные представляли перелопачивание гор документов, неотвратимо следующее за переименованием зала, ужасались и торопились исправлять ошибки.

**Считается, что адские страдания — лишь аллегория, а истинная мука души — в отлучении от Господа. Оценив первую партию грешников, в Аду решили, что истинные муки — это как-то ненадежно, да еще и скучно, и коротали вечность в свое удовольствие.

***Только не нужно это гуглить. Просто помните, что «Не допускается работа на металлообрабатывающих станках в рукавицах, а также с забинтованными пальцами без резиновых напалечников».


End file.
